


Summer boy

by lisbon



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 一发完, 一起摔到床上吧！, 一起滚下山坡吧！, 夏日同居恋曲, 给鲍比朗的情歌AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 15:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19672393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisbon/pseuds/lisbon





	Summer boy

日历大约还剩下三分之二，纸张被撕掉后徒留的锯齿状边缘很像鲨鱼的后槽牙。

Loki窝在那张布沙发里，盗用信用卡终究不是长久之计，作为一个独立生活的将将成年的男人，在躲避追查的情况下不可能依靠那些钱营造出想要的生活，所以他退租了廉价地下室公寓，未经许可委身于因外出旅行而闲置的邻居家里。他看着桌上攒动的火苗摇曳着身子不断攀高，随账单一起燃烧殉葬的还有他的大学录取通知书。信用破产加上两次公共破坏，Loki知道他的补助金无望，但阻挡他脚步的并不止在金钱方面，小学中学或是大学，欺凌领补助金的学生似乎是随着年岁增长都不会消失的传统，但Loki担心的并不是被欺负，而是如果他为此再打断别人的牙齿或是肋条，他相信没有老师会考虑他事出有因。

费尔南多多方打听（并失去了他的钱包）后才知道Loki现在落脚的地方，他敲门——拍门——锤门的动静看上去并不友善，这让Loki错以为是屋主提前返家发现了什么，他将桌上的东西一股脑装进了地板上敞口的背包，然后跳窗逃离，费尔南多听到响动之后跑进小巷，在下个转角终于赶上了Loki，万幸他曾经是个短跑冠军，能在一系列紧张刺激的追击后，在Loki再次逃跑前说出他的职业与目的。

“我已经参加了葬礼。”Loki不快的向房子走去，他还留着一些行李在里面。  
“多亏你参加了葬礼。”费尔南多擦擦额头上的薄汗，衣袖的布料太粗，他的额头微微发红。“根据Laufey先生的遗嘱，您只有自愿参加葬礼之后才能得到他的遗产。”  
“得了吧，那个老东西。”Loki回过头好让对方看到他标准的吐字规音。“我希望他的遗产能比一包大麻值钱一点。”  
费尔南多从公文包里拿出文件夹，同时用脚尖抵住就要关上的大门。“远比那要值钱，是一栋位于兰卡乡下的房屋，也就是你父亲生前所住的那个房子。”  
“哈！”Loki一扬手，费尔南多失去了对抗的力道而向屋内踉跄，Loki走进厨房，拉开冷藏柜，他半俯下身体，用了较久的时间，直到费尔南多听到了瓶盖落地的声音，他转身，看到Loki靠在墙上对他说：“他真是死都要死在那里。”

除去那些记忆模糊的孩童时期，Loki搜刮记忆他也不过只两次回到过所谓的家乡，一次是一个月前的葬礼，他在那停留了两天半，但由于在乡路上看到了往返大巴，他多出了十美元挤上了这辆满载汽车，所以他大概只能算呆了两天。而另一次，就是现在。

Loki原以为旧屋一个多月没人打理会耗费他几天功夫，但从出租车下来之后，他看见有人在院子里浇花。

“不好意思？”

那人抬起头，简短的金发下是一张看起来挺凶的脸，但这大概是因为太阳太毒辣的缘故，等Loki随着那人进屋，远离那些让他们睁不开眼的阳光之后，男人就看起来友善的多，甚至是温柔的。

“Loki？”  
“是我。但你是？”Loki防备的摸向裤子口袋。  
“Thor，Thor Odinson，你父亲的租客，现在是你的租客。”  
“嗯，Thor？噢、对不起，我想我没搞懂，你是说Laufey把房子租给了你？”Loki站在玄关，再三思考没有把书包放在歪斜的鞋架上或是有着不明暗褐色污渍的地砖上。“但Laufey已经死了。”  
“但租约仍然有效。我请费尔南多先生看过了，他没有告诉你吗？”  
噢，好像有这么回事。Loki并无刻意的轻轻撞过Thor的肩膀走进屋子，玄关狭窄的可怕。除去门口留给他不算舒服的第一印象，其实房间内还算整洁——以单身汉的生活质量评定。  
Thor后知后觉的对Loki的背影说着请进，然后关上房门隔绝热浪，连同那被太阳晒得发烫的水壶。  
Loki将书包搁在了衣架下面，他的全部家当轻的不值一提，他踢开落在地上的薯片包装袋，里面的碎屑洒到了条纹地摊上。

“要喝点什么？”Thor走进厨房，半蹲在低矮的冰箱前。“咖啡？茶？”  
“啤酒，谢谢。”屋里的布置很有Laufey的风格，包括那支总掉进沙发缝隙里的遥控器。  
“我不确定你到了合法饮酒的年纪。”Thor抬头看到Loki在瞪他。  
“我已经合法继承Laufey的遗产，所以我确信我能喝点啤酒，道德警察先生。”  
Thor没有告诉他，其实家里根本没有茶或咖啡，他只剩下四罐啤酒和邻居送他的一瓶可口可乐。

Loki喝过酒以后就在沙发上睡着了，电视里在播放虎胆龙威，Thor坐在椅子上陪着闭上眼睛的Loki看了一会。风扇又开始自动摆头，老旧的电器时常会令人感觉惊悚，中档风力并不强劲，但还是把放在桌边的啤酒罐吹到了地上，声音不算清脆，大抵是里面还有残余酒水的缘故。Loki在梦中皱眉，细微的梦呓。  
Thor拿过了放在地板上的遥控关闭电视，用毛巾擦干净了地板，但不知不觉擦干净了整间客厅，随后他去警局上班，思前想后决定留张字条，他从挂在电话旁边的记事簿上撕下一页，洋洋洒洒的写下他的工作时间（未提及工作本身），大意就是他要到明天早晨才能回来，之后将纸条放在了Loki目所能及的地方，Thor跪在沙发旁边，保持安静观察，Loki睡着以后不再是那个麻烦的小鬼，或者是令人感到棘手的新房东。  
只是个漂亮男孩。

警局办公室的空调坏了，Thor进屋之后沉重的低吼，鲍尔说已经联系了维修人员，但具体上门时间未知，Thor坐在了窗边，百无聊赖的翻着一些工作笔记，镇上几乎没有麻烦事，出警大多因为那条三号公路又出了交通事故，或者是酒吧闹事。  
门口有动静的时候所有人都探长脑袋，结果出现的是乔，和他抓捕的小偷，乔将小偷交给手下警员，大大咧咧的抹了一把额头和后颈的汗水，崩溃的呻吟着维修工还不来吗？众人各自忙碌，似乎唯有这样才能不去在意燥热的环境，时间过得很快，九点过后连乔都不得不认清现实维修工不会来了，鲍尔笑着去接电话，过会跑来问Thor能否让他顶替明天的夜班，好让他明天晚上能空出时间去见女友的家长，Thor爽快答应，拿起搁在桌子上的黑色头盔扎进了夜色之中，之后超过限速骑着机车回到家中。  
Thor还没停好车就看到Loki正准备出门，他大声打了招呼，对方不以为然，他看到Loki的衬衫领口大敞，垂眸时的黑色眼线很醒目，头发高高束起但下面较短的头发悉数散落。  
“你去干什么？”瞧瞧这一身去夜店的打扮。  
Loki没打算搭理Thor，他撞开对方的肩膀。  
“已经很晚了。”Thor抓住Loki的肩膀，对方用不小的力气掰开了他的手，Thor看到Loki圆钝的指甲上面涂上了黑色甲油。  
“所以老年人该睡觉了，Thor，快去睡吧，晚安。”Loki再次打算离开，但Thor再一次拦住他，并且这次使用的力气Loki无法轻易挣脱，因此他有些气急败坏：“你从我这可得不到晚安吻！”  
Thor强行把他拖拽回屋内，Loki比同龄人高出太多，Thor庆幸自己更高一些，否则他真的没办法制服Loki。  
“你这混蛋——我要杀了你！”Loki拉扯着对方的衣领。  
“少放点狠话，小子。”Thor把Loki丢进卧室，他思考了一下没有关上房门，因为他实在不能接受整间屋子被破坏的后果，Thor平稳呼吸劝诫着：“Loki，那不是什么好地方。”  
“噢，我觉得那可比这——里好极了！”Loki发狠地踩着地板，说着就又要推开Thor离开。  
“这是你的家！”  
“哈，多亏你这么说！这是我的家！所以你给我收拾东西滚蛋！”  
“小混球！”Thor把Loki扛在肩上，也不去想卧室里还放着很多私人物品，操他的，他就不信Loki能把这房子拆了。

事实上，或许Loki真的能，在锁上门的那一刻Thor就听到了灯泡接连破碎的声音，几乎等同于他心碎的动静。然后是衣柜，是瓶瓶罐罐，是纸张飞向天空如同白鸽振翅的哗哗声，最后是玻璃，响亮的作为结束语。  
Thor开门的时候Loki老老实实坐在床上，脸上手上皆是细小的伤口，不少已经凝固成了血痂。

Thor突然想起Laufey曾在酒后告诉他为什么他们父子分道扬镳，源于一次令人后悔终生的家庭教育，他把患有幽闭恐惧症的儿子锁进了衣柜。

Thor不知道自己是该先道歉还是先去隔壁拿来医疗箱，或者是就维持当下这种诡异的沉默对峙。  
他听到Loki笑出了声，连同额角的伤口都活跃起来，Loki站在床上，一下一下踩响了碎玻璃，Thor想拉他下来，但Loki揪着床单一角将枕头和碎玻璃一起扔在了地上，接着只用了一点力气就拉扯着他倒在床上。  
“如你所愿，我就做点这个年纪该做的事。”Loki翻身跪坐在Thor身上，然后猛地扎下身体，先是撞痛了Thor的鼻子，然后发狠地咬上了对方的嘴唇，自己也被对方的牙齿撞伤，最后嘴巴里和嘴巴外的血根本分不清来自哪一方。  
Thor被这一连串动作惊吓，从他摔在床上，到Loki突然贴近再到他们满嘴是血的亲吻，或者说他正给予回应，对他在回吻，他躺在下面，血和唾液滑进了他的喉咙，而他捧着Loki的脑袋吮吸对方湿漉漉的下唇，将咸腥和甜蜜含在嘴里，直到Loki不再发狠地咬他，停下了一切动作。  
“抱歉。”Thor看着Loki，“是我做错了，抱歉。”  
Loki还用力抓着Thor的衣服，他瞪着眼睛，半跪在男人头顶居高临下的看着，他落泪，但不因为脆弱和软弱，他大多时候都能控制情绪但显然这一刻不在他的掌控范围，Thor看着他，目光真诚到他想要躲闪，他后退，然后干脆跳到地板上，肾上腺素消退之后他的痛觉神经重新敏感起来，满地的碎玻璃实实在在划伤了他的脚底，严重到鲜血已经蔓延出了他的双脚范围，Loki痛的弯了膝盖。  
Thor在狼藉之中把Loki捞了起来，他穿着鞋子，所以完好无损的把他和Loki带离了那个房间。  
“闭嘴。”Loki坐在沙发上，因为疼痛而满眼含泪，但语气依然尖锐。  
“我什么都没说。”Thor从另一个卧室床下找出药箱，边说边半跪在Loki面前。  
“为你将要说的话。”  
Thor没有回答，客厅的灯前几天坏了一半，此刻大大增加了工作难度，Thor不得不更加集中精神，他打开了落地灯，又拿来了手电筒，直到光线足够他才发现Loki的伤口比他认为的严重得多，太多细小的碎玻璃在绽开的皮肉中闪光，Thor将那些显眼的大片玻璃取下，然后打横抱起Loki向门外走去，他说：“必须去医院。”  
“狗屁医院！”Loki在Thor怀里挣扎，他拒绝的理由很简单，不因为医疗费或者那些针头手术刀，只因为他不想听从那些建议。  
Thor来了脾气，即使三十岁他也没有修炼出应对青春期男孩的耐心，Loki就像条宁死不屈的鱼一样在他怀里扭动，他骂了一声就松开手臂，看着对方跳离他的怀抱，像条小美人鱼似的踏着血脚印走回房间，背脊相当挺直。  
Thor用尽全力坚持到看着Loki走到小卧室，之后咒骂着提着药箱跟了过去，他将Loki扔在床上，拉着对方的脚踝让脚掌悬空，之后打开房间里所有灯源坐在床下，Loki在踢他的肩膀，但Thor清楚更痛的不是他。  
Thor叹息，他抓住Loki的脚踝，几乎算得上是用力的，但绝没有玻璃扎进肉里那么痛。他先是跪在床脚，用小镊子轻轻的把那些碎玻璃拿出来，等到满头大汗的时候再换个姿势，坐下或者是挺一挺酸痛的背，值得欣慰的是，Loki总算安静下来，否则Thor必定要花费更多的力气和汗水。他已经花费了相当多的力气和汗水了，他的深蓝色T恤和外套都已经湿透，肩胛和领口变成了更深的颜色，等到他检查再三确定没有任何一片漏网之鱼在Loki脚底之后，他放下镊子，Loki在这动作的间隙突然站了起来。  
“Loki！”Thor追出去，他探长胳膊揽了一下，然后迈长腿，他抓住了Loki的衣领，对方趁势把衬衫脱了，当Thor认为对方要逃离的时候，Loki却站在冰箱前，拿出了两瓶啤酒，用牙齿咬下瓶盖，把其中一瓶递给他，Thor觉得不可思议，甚至难以理解事情发展的缘由和规律，Loki见他没有动作就笑起来，低下一点头抬眼看着他笑，于是Thor接过那瓶啤酒，问他：“你在做什么？”  
“很热。”Loki站在原地，一口接着一口，“也好渴。”  
Thor看了一眼Loki的脚，又看看Loki的脸，最后又看看那双脚，他皱眉问：“不疼吗？”  
“不疼。”Loki回答的很快，就像在Thor问这句话前几天，几个月，几年就已经准备好了答案，末了，他停下一切动作，困惑又迟疑的皱眉，然后绽放出一个不合时宜的笑颜说：“疼。”于是他张开双臂，把柔软的胸口袒露。  
Thor靠近，Loki就像孩子一样跳到了他胸前，用细长的手臂环住他的脖子，双腿紧紧夹住他的腰际，Thor能感觉到很多东西，这让他走路的方式很僵硬，Loki说过很热，但现在又亲密的与他贴在一起，下巴嵌在他的颈窝，耳朵贴着耳朵，双手像藤曼一样绕过他的后脑和肩膀，Thor没意识到自己呼吸沉重，直到他抱着Loki回到床边，对方不愿意落到床上，他不得已爬到柔软的床垫上，俯下身体好让Loki落下去，他本想腾出一只手解开Loki在自己颈后系起的结，但Loki突然自己松开落在他身下，慵懒的看着身上的他，一切动作停止，Thor这才听到自己沉重的呼吸，但他没能操控自己的身体赶快起来，他们离得太近了，鼻尖勉强只能塞进一个女人的拳头，Thor看着Loki的眼睛，对方看着他的嘴巴，所以他去看Loki的嘴巴，上面有干涸的暗红色的血迹，属于他们两个人的，像泼洒的颜料一样在特殊的画布上展现，Thor俯下身体，他错了Loki的嘴巴，让他们的侧脸贴在一起，手指在柔软的黑发间弯曲，然后他起身，重新退到了床尾，从药箱里拿出酒精棉球和纱布，但Loki又不配合了，Thor崩溃的低吼，如果他是渔夫的话，Loki就是那条让他想把鱼竿折断的鱼。Thor抓住Loki的小腿，忙乱的从上衣中摸出手铐，然后他跳上床，床垫支撑不住的呻吟，但没人顾及到这些，凭借体型和力量的压制，Thor顺利把Loki的双手铐在了床头的栏杆上，Loki咬着牙看着他，但不再做无谓的挣扎，Thor清洁伤口之后做了简单的包扎。  
“答应我你会冷静。”Thor指着手铐对Loki说。  
“你会相信我的保证？”Loki讥诮的问。  
“我相信。”  
“好。”  
“好？”  
“好。”Loki点头，他晃晃手铐，重获自由后甩甩手腕。  
Thor抱了一个枕头走向客厅，他大概还能睡三个小时。Loki没说什么，直到Thor睡熟，他轻手轻脚到客厅关了闹钟，结果便是Thor起床后连生气的时间都挤不出来，抱起头盔就跑。Loki乐见此景，悠哉悠哉的在房子里晃了一会，从厨房里勉强弄出一些可以吃的东西，他取下冰箱磁铁，翻阅那叠外卖传单，把他不喜欢的，也是在上方时常点单那些扔进脚边的垃圾桶，他订了一些炸鸡，然后抱着电脑窝进沙发里看些视频，关于天气和狗。

Thor坐在办公桌上打开了电脑，他的姐姐时隔一个月回复了他的邮件，表示不会回家取走旧物，并且对父亲的墓址不感兴趣，但在末尾说希望替她送一束百合放在弗利嘉墓前，Thor在回信位置犹豫许久，最后只是关掉了全部网页。  
他曾经是有家的。  
Thor接过乔递来的咖啡，对方正戴好对讲机，匆忙的对着另一个房间大喊。  
“你能想象吗，现在才早晨九点，但已经有酒鬼闹事了！”乔啐了一口，用地道的西语骂了几句类似干他娘的之类的话。  
“我也跟你们一起去吧。”Thor抹了一把脸，从椅子上拿起外套穿上，他的枪带有些松了，所以在走到警车前不停调整。  
闹事是科恩家的小鬼詹姆斯，地点在摩西酒吧，Thor赶到的时候情势依然紧张，詹姆斯踩着椅子站上吧台，踢翻了旁边的芝士球罐后放声大笑，与他起冲突的是埃文，年纪看上去是见到警察就会更怂或更激烈的类型，乔已经上去拉扯詹姆斯下来，眼疾手快地抢过了詹姆斯手里的打火机，埃文见此状况突然失去理智，大约是觉得先前被詹姆斯全面压制现在有了可以反击的机会，他拿起手边的酒瓶，不由分说在桌边敲出一个巨大的豁口后向詹姆斯冲去，Thor试图阻拦，伸长了胳膊要抓住埃文的手腕，埃文立刻调转攻击目标，挥舞着酒瓶向Thor头顶斩去，Thor向后闪避，右侧颧骨和抵挡的右臂都被划伤，但下一秒他完全制服住了埃文，并且不再有友善态度的扭伤了埃文想要再次挥舞的手臂。  
“你们这些小鬼、”乔扭送这詹姆斯进入警车，埃文与几分钟前的疯狂模样判若两人，在回到警局后Thor通知了两个孩子的监护人，乔拿来紧急药箱帮他处理了伤口伤口，之后恶狠狠地说一定会严肃处理，Thor大笑着不予回答，但清楚即使严肃处理这种事也不会是最后一次发生。  
之后的工作由乔和另一名警员跟进，Thor又回到待命状态，电脑的待机画面变换色彩，Thor重新点开邮箱回复海拉的邮件，虽然仅仅只是一句好的，但让他松快很多。临近中午的时候局里叫了中餐来吃，Thor吃下第一口时仍在想Loki是否能照顾自己，但转念一想，他觉得自己的关心毫无必要，甚至多余可笑，他咬下一口酥肉，在咀嚼时弯起嘴角，不全因为嘴巴里的味道，还因为他有了除自己以外挂念的对象，一个疯狂、奇怪、狡黠、刻薄的漂亮男孩。

镇上其实不常有麻烦事，所以清闲是常态。到了下班时间，乔离开前对他说值班愉快的时候Thor才想起自己和鲍尔换班，他重新坐回椅子上，把机车钥匙无奈的扔回桌面，之后搭起双腿看向窗外星星稀少的夜空，他想起没有告诉Loki，Thor试着拨通家里的座机，无人接听，并且在第四通的后一直是占线状态，他几乎想象到听筒在半空摇晃悬挂的样子。Thor叹息，他想起昨晚Loki的模样，那糟糕的衣服，他一边思考一边眉头紧皱，还有那些黑色指甲油，虽然衬得他的手指更漂亮，但那也......Thor这么想着，但思想在这一刻开始打滑转弯，他回想起Loki的手指出现在他视野的每一刻，他们纠缠扭打或者是Loki单方面攻击他的时候，那些漂亮的指头抓紧他的衣服，在上面留下难以抹平的褶皱，之后他们和平相处，那些指尖置于他的皮肤之上，再之后，他抓着Loki的手把那些不听话的铐在床头，昨天的每一秒，几乎是每一秒他们都有可能发生什么，而他们已经接吻了，热烈的激昂的凶狠的纠缠在一起，他们互相渴望。  
噢。Thor莽撞的走向卫生间，粗鲁迅速的解决，他靠在门板上，觉得没有一次会比现在更渴望另一个人，他劝自己满足，让自己释放，然后走出卫生间在水池旁不断拍打冷水，脸上伤口的结痂破裂，顺着残余的水渍弯弯曲曲滑下来，Thor抹去脸上浅粉色的水线，胡乱扯了两张纸按在上面，没再去管之后缓慢渗出的血丝，他走出卫生间，走廊上的风突然很大，刚开始还有一些夏天专属的暖烘烘的热感，但过了一会就不再有了，风停下来，迅速的令人怅然若失，Thor快步走到窗前，下雨了，雨水脾气暴躁的从高空砸向地面，越来越多越来越急，风又来了，或者它一直没走，它把满含力量或者热情的雨水向除地面之外的方向吹，不让地心引力那么顺利的得逞，玻璃窗喀拉喀拉在响，Thor回头看了一眼值班室，向那方向走了几步，最后确定电话在响是他的错觉。  
他确实担心有事发生，严重或不严重的，人为或自然，与Loki有关或无关。但其实这里的夜晚向来平静，因为说到底，这的居民还是善良的或者说胆小的。他叹息，但没发出很大声音，他从桌上随便拿起什么放在手里转动，看着窗外天空划过一道刺眼的闪电，将周围层叠的云层照亮之后偃旗息鼓。  
一、二、三...Thor敲着桌面计时，听着被隔绝在厚重墙体外仍然惊心的雷声，然后又一次，再一次，直到好久之后天空唯一的光只有被乌云释放的月亮，那场气势逼人的大雨走向终结，最后只有从屋檐落下的积水在缅怀。Thor闭上眼睛，困意很快就来了，醒来的时候他看看墙上时钟，夜班就要结束了，他从椅子上站起来，伸了一个好舒服的懒腰，一边打哈欠一边把忘记了最后一点梦境。鲍尔已经来上班了，Thor拿起背包，互道早安之后离开。  
地面上有太多水洼，所以Thor一路骑行回家需要清洗的就不只是自己的旧衣服，他拿出钥匙，轻轻转动，抱着Loki也许安稳呆在家里的天真想法，他走过玄关，在丢下背包之后才看到沙发那里躺着一个人。但这次幸运女神真的站在他这边，很难得的事。他倒吸冷气祈祷他的动作没把Loki惊醒，他压低脚步声，比电视上播放的早间新闻还低，他走到沙发旁边，Loki依然好好睡着，但因为炎热皱起一点眉头，Thor埋怨的看着那台又罢工的风扇，他再次决定自己领到工资的第一天就会把这该死的一脚踹出去，但眼下他只能再次扭转旋钮，等待风叶恢复转动，Loki的头发被汗水黏在脸颊两侧，Thor不打算整理它们，他只是关掉了电视，在回卧室换衣服的路上把从座机上掉落的听筒放回去，等他从卧室出来的时候，Loki已经醒了，揉着眼睛看向他不说话，Thor把脏衣服塞进背包，走到厨房忙活了一会装满了自己和对方的早餐盘，之后小臂清出一片干净区域把盘子放上去，Loki倒没矜持什么，他对Thor的这种照顾并不感到排斥也不感恩，他坐到椅子上，用刀子划开千层面，听到Thor说：“你不能不接电话。”  
“我们还被规定不能污染环境呢。”Loki往嘴里送了一块千层面，“你管得太多了，爹地。”  
“你希望我叫你儿子吗？”  
“不希望。”Loki撑起脑袋，看样子是认真在思考，“但你可以叫我弟弟，你是我爱管闲事的，正义感爆棚的，四肢发达的大哥。”  
“我没有你这样的弟弟。”Thor放慢咀嚼的动作。  
“天哪别这么说，哥哥。”Loki用叉子碾碎青豆，“万一你后悔了。”  
Thor没有回答，千层面烫伤了他的舌尖，全因为他被Loki那张鲜活的诡谲的样子影响了，他匆匆把空盘子收起来扔进水池，他打开水龙头又关上，之后拿起装着脏衣服的背包准备出门，Loki跟在他身后，在他看向自己时说：“你不是很希望我呆在你的视野里吗？”  
Thor沉默了一下，在Loki跟着他站到机车前的时候把头盔塞给对方，自己走到储物间找来旧的那顶戴上，当他推开储物间门的时候，Loki正转动油门，Thor急声大喊他的名字，机车熄火，他看到Loki大笑着摘下头盔，歪着脑袋催促他快一点。  
他们先去了洗衣店，Loki坐到椅子上等待，他们等待衣服变湿，变干净，变湿，变得更干净，然后Thor把它们取出来放进烘干机，等干净的衣服变干能装回背包里。回去路上，Loki发现是不一样的路，他在头盔里大喊我们要去哪里，并不确定声音有没有传到对方耳朵里了，Thor回了一句什么，但Loki没听清。  
他们在一间花店门口停下，Loki摘下头盔的时候Thor笑着对他重复：“我们先不回家。”  
比起将要去哪，Loki的关注点更放在那句话本身，他跟在Thor后面，问：“你觉得那是家吗？”  
Thor的背影僵了一下，他正挑选着花束，他说：“是。”  
花店女孩为Thor包了一束马蹄花，只有马蹄花，她问：“需要卡片吗？”  
“不，谢谢。”Thor笑着接过，并祝对方有愉快的一天。  
“你抢了她的台词。”Loki调侃。  
“什么？”Thor疑问。  
“老天。”Loki戴上头盔。

他们继续前行，向着不是家的地方，Loki勉强记下这些路线，鉴于他来到这里不过三天，等到Thor停下的时候，他才发现他来过这。  
他们踩着柔软的草坪上行，太阳被云层遮住无法亲吻他们暴露的脖颈，Loki默默的跟在Thor身后，再往前就是劳菲的墓碑，他记得牧师和唱诗班，也记得自己出乎预料的在椅子上坐了很久但其实他什么都没听进去，仿佛只是发了一场呆而已。他跟着Thor继续走，但Thor在劳菲的墓碑旁停下，将怀里的花抽出一朵放在上面。  
“你那天没有来，对吗？”Loki冷眼旁观，他想Thor大概是这辈子唯一一个会往劳菲墓前献花的人。  
“对。”Thor不再停留，他知道Loki也不会停留，他们继续向上走，直到山顶，Thor把花放在了一棵槐树下，弗利嘉和奥丁没有墓碑，他的母亲说要睡在大海，而他的父亲说要陪她，他们也不生活在兰卡，Thor曾经也不，只是当他离开大海来到兰卡的时候，觉得这是离弗利嘉和奥丁最近的地方，如此，他生活在这里。  
“你不打算说些什么吗？”Loki靠在树上，斜着眼睛看着那束花。  
“你会说吗？”Thor回首看了一眼劳菲墓碑的方向。  
“哈，”Loki离开槐树，慢慢的向山坡下走去，他的声音被逐渐拉开的距离冲淡了一些：“我以为你们的关系和我跟他的不一样！”  
Thor没有回答，他突然加快脚步跑了起来，Loki惊恐转身的时候已经来不及了，Thor撞倒他，然后抱着他滚下山坡，他们压响草坪，不高的坡度没能带来更刺激的感觉，但依然让他们滚落的速度很快，Loki听着噪杂的声音，是风与草，衣服与衣服之间的摩擦声，还有呼吸和强烈的心跳，天空和草面在他眼前迅速转换，他听着Thor的笑声竟无法控制的也笑起来，他看不到身后被压弯的草留下的轨迹，也看不见前方逐渐平缓的草面，他们就像这样紧紧拥抱着，从所有的过去之中滚离，他喜欢Thor，从喜欢对方的脸开始。他的生活没有出现过太多的角色，他自认为自己牢牢掌控剧本，所以严格控制出场人物，但Thor，完全是硬生生的夺过了他的笔在纸上写下了自己的名字，并且不被他的整个人生所排斥的留了下来，现在他知道原因了，因为骨子里，他们同样疯狂，有那种不被理解的疯狂，同样也自大，因为如此理直气壮的出现在另一个人的人生中。  
他们在平缓的地方停下，一同松开手，然后用嘴巴接触，Thor撑在Loki身上，他是那么渴望的亲吻对方，而Loki捧住他的脸颊，指甲上的甲油脱落斑驳，但那毫无影响，它用力抓紧那个男人的头发时依然美丽。  
Thor让他们分离，这是第一次在一切发生后他感到轻松感到快乐，他亲吻Loki的额头然后拉着对方站起来，他没办法告诉Loki自己心境的转变，也不会去谢谢Loki说了什么做了什么，因为现在的一切并不因为某些事情或话语，单单是Loki的存在就让一切变好了，这很奇怪，但不难理解，Loki并不是那些会帮人纾解心结的朋友，也不是会温柔安慰的倾听者，但就因为这样，就因为他不属于上面任何一种，用Thor从未见识过拥有过的漂亮模样出现，解决一切。

同居生活正在变好，算是吧。Loki的叛逆期似乎永远不会结束，就像Thor无休无止的挪动忍耐极限的位置，他总会碰到要处理Loki惹出的麻烦的时刻，但领对方到警局之后自己也会跟着坐进拘留室，然后大声训斥在那里等待监护人或保释的混蛋们。对了，他们重新刷了房子，刮着风不太热的日子，把门漆成了墨绿色，墙壁漆成了浅蓝色，最后Thor（强行）拉着Loki在手掌上涂上蓝色油漆，在门板上按下手印。这是夏天要结束时发生的事。

在秋天快要结束的时候，镇上免费组织了一次露天电影，Thor去抢占好位置，Loki慢悠悠的去了卖冰淇淋的摊位，之后没有花钱带回了两只冰淇淋，树莓口味的过于酸了，奶油味就是平庸的奶油。来看电影的人不多，大多是因为天气不是特别好，总一副等你们毫无准备我就要下大雨的样子，Thor原本带了伞，但出门的时候又忘在玄关。Loki拿着冰淇淋坐到他旁边，电影播放一分钟后出现片名，人群中发出失望和不满的小声抗议，这时候又有一些人离去。  
“我能再尝尝你的吗？”Thor用肩头撞撞Loki。  
“自己去买。”Loki看到对方已经两手空空。  
“那好远。”Thor哀怨的看向亮着彩色灯泡的冰淇淋车。  
但没等到Loki嘲讽，雨就落下来。“操。”Loki看向Thor，对方嗷唔一口咬下一半的冰淇淋球，含含糊糊的说：“快把剩下的吃掉，我们跑，Loki！”  
这场雨来的很急，几乎是在为所有被父母勒令在家不准来看电影的孩子们出气，Thor脱下外套罩在他们头顶上，Loki一只手握住他的手腕，两人向家跑去，大概十分钟的路程足以让他们浑身湿透，他们一起洗了澡，所以用时要比一个人洗长的多。第二天起床的时候，Loki发现自己感冒了，浑身酸痛到想要睡进棉花里，在看到Thor神采奕奕的去上班之后，当天夜里，他凭借正大光明手段将病毒成功传染给对方，方式是Thor绝对喜欢，感叹超值的那种。


End file.
